One-Shots
by PlaidSpiderman
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I had and decided to compile them into one story. They have nothing to do with one another. Some are fluff, others angst. Enjoy! Rated T-M. Note to the light-hearted: Skip Number 5 if you have to. Lots of swearing and a horrible attempt at angst.


**Hey! So, uhh... I'm not sure what to say about this. These are just a bunch of one-shots that were too short to post alone, so I just compiled them and slapped them here. None of them relate to each other in any way at all. They're all Kogan for all you Kogan shippers, so enjoy!  
**

**Warning: Angst, abuse, swearing (mostly for number five).**

* * *

**Prom (Showverse)**

Logan ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he looked in the mirror hanging in the bathroom. He sighed when he realized that his nervous tick had just ruined his hair. Again. He quickly fixed it before glancing at himself in the mirror again. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was just going to ask his best friend a simple question. It couldn't be _that _hard, right? It was only eight words. Eight simple, easy words. Things couldn't go wrong even if he tried!

Taking a deep breath, he finally broke his gaze away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. Taking the elevator to the lobby, he sauntered over to the pool. His eyes scanned the area until they settled on a certain blond. Logan slowly made his way over to where Kendall was sitting, drinking his smoothie and reading his hockey magazine. When Kendall spotted him, he looked up at the raven haired boy through his yellow Ray Bans with a smile.

"Uhh, uhm… Hey. Uhh. Date, will you be my, uhh, Prom to the Kendall? Bleep Blap Bloop…" It took Kendall a moment to put what Logan had said into its correct order before he smiled.

"I'd love to."

**Boredness (A moment from "Logie, I'm Boooored!")**

Kendall sat on a barstool in front of the kitchen counter. There was nothing to do in the apartment. James was chasing Lucy, Carlos was out with Red Dress Jennifer, and Logan was somewhere doing something. It took Kendall a moment to realize that he had no idea where Logan was. Whipping out his phone, he quickly sent his smart friend a text inquiring as to his whereabouts. A moment later he got a response telling him that the brunet genius was studying. Kendall took a moment to contemplate his response before he began typing again, mumbling as he did so.

"Logie, come keep me company. I'm soooo booooored!" He pressed send. Not even a moment later came his friend's response.

_O.o Then do your homework_

Kendall stood up and made his way to his and Logan's shared room before sitting on his bed. Logan was now only 5 feet away, but they continued communicating through text. Until Logan said something that had him blushing and fumbling for something to do.

_Dude, ur gay is showing._

He settled on sending Logan a text for him to "Shuddup" before he stood and ran to where Logan was sitting at his desk. He spun the computer chair around, sent Logan a sly smirk, and quickly nurpled his friend before bolting out the door. As soon as he left the room, he got a text from the pale boy.

_Oww! What did u do tht 4?_

To help avoid any confusing/awkward moments, Kendall decided to stay out in the living room. It seemed like every time he was alone with Logan, he ended up stammering and turning red. And if his crush on the brunet was as obvious as James said it was, than that wasn't exactly a smart thing for him to set himself up for.

**Smile Pretty Pretty! (RPS)**

Smile! _Flash!_ Great, again. Smile! _Flash! _Good, good. Again. Smile! _Flash! _Okay, one more. Smile! _Flash! _One more. Smile!

The cycle of photo shoots. It was always _Okay, one more! _or _Great, great. Let's go again _and it could get pretty tiring. I could tell the other guys were getting tired too. James' smile was starting to falter, Carlos was lagging, and Logan had bags under his eyes. Although Logan's had those bags since the first day I met him. The kid slept only 2 hours a day!

We were all tripping over our own feet. It must've been a pretty comical sight to see. We were lined up against a green backdrop. Logan was at my left and Carlos was at his left and James was at the other end of the line.

"Smile!" _Flash! _"Okay, one more. But do something different, these pictures are starting to look identical." James shifted, Carlos turned slightly, Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, and I put my hands on Logan's shoulders. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Two more hours," he whispered.

"Smile pretty pretty," I replied. He laughed.

_Flash! _"Great! Laugh! Let's go again."

Groan.

**Cupcakes (Dialogue only)**

"Where are the bowls?"

"I dunno. You're the cook in this relationship. You tell me!"

"Check in the cupboard."

…

"Found it! What else?"

"Two large eggs."

"Why large? Why not medium?"

"I don't know, Kendall! Ask Betty Crocker."

"Meh."

"Okay, okay. It says to beat at the ingredients together in a large- What are you doing?"

"Beating it."

"Beating as in with a mixer, not beating it up by trying to punch it!"

"Now Logan tells me…"

"No mumbling. It makes you sound like a loon."

"You always sound like a loon."

"Bastard."

"Douche."

"Bitch."

"I love you."

"Love you too, dear."

**There Was Nothing (Showverse)**

"Oww…." Looking in the mirror, I gently touched my left eyebrow with the tips of my fingers before pulling back. "Shit!" I hissed. The area around that eye was already turning a reddish-purple and it hurt like a bitch. There was a loud banging on the bathroom door.

"Kendall, please open up!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. It's amazing how you can fear the one you love the most…

"No, Logan!" I yelled.

"You can't stay in there forever, you know," he shouted. I stayed silent. After a moment, I heard Logan sigh. "Look, Kendall. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Suddenly overcome with rage, I marched to the door and unlocked it. The door banged loudly against the wall as I throw it open.

"Did you just say you're _sorry_? Bullshit! You didn't mean to? You _never _mean to, but you do anyways! I'm _sick and tired_ of you treating me like a fucking ragdoll! I'm not your punching bag, Logan! You can't just hit me because you're a little bit angry!" I vented

"Don't fucking yell at me, you good-for-nothing Bitch!" Suddenly, his hand was up and striking me across the face. I immediately felt the sting and knew it would leave a bruise. My hand came up to my cheek. I glared at Logan and shook my head.

"I'm done," I snapped. "I'm fucking _done_ with your shit!" I yelled. I quickly ran around him and I was almost to the stairs before a hand wrapped around my arm and yanked me back. Logan's hands came to my neck. His eyebrows furrowed together determinedly. I felt his hands squeeze until I was gasping for air. I tried to pry him off, but he was stronger than me. "L-lo-ga-hn," I choked out. "P-puh-l-ee-ease." Tears were streaming down my face as I struggled to breathe and my hands clawed at his. At that moment, I'd do anything to get out of there. The feeling of not breathing was pure torture. It burned my lungs and stung at my eyes. By now, I was I was choking for air. I imagine I looked like a fish out of water, trying desperately to get what I needed in order to stay alive. There were black spots dancing around my vision, growing bigger until I could no longer see around them.

Then there was nothing.

**Nursing Wounds (Showverse)**

"Ow…"

"Sorry, babe. Hold on a little bit longer, I'm almost done."

I was currently lying across the bright orange couch of our humble apartment: 2J. My knee was bleeding and Logan was cleaning it for me.

"You're not going to put any of that… uh… boo-boo spray, are you?" I ask.

"Boo-boo spray?"

"Yeah, the one in the red and white can."

"You mean the Dermoplast."

"It matters," I say sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm going to use Dermoplast."

I groaned. That stuff really stang (Stang? Stung? Stinged?).

"How did you scrape your knee anyways?" Logan asked me.

"I fell."

"How?"

"I, uh… tripped over my foot," I admitted. Logan snorted.

"Only you..."

**Elevator Buttons and Morning Air**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the ray of sunshine that peeked through my window. I stretched and yawned before kicking the comforter off of me. My shirt lay at the foot of the bed, so I quickly slipped it on. After that, I walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart, revealing just how bright and sunny this morning was. I smiled and looked around, taking it in. The sun seemed to twinkle in the sky and off the pool water outside. It was quite a sight.

I looked towards the pool and saw that the Jennifer's were rehearsing lines, Tyler was dodging his mother, and Katie was busy outsmarting Bitters. Finally, my gaze settled on a certain blond. He was laying out on his usual chair, his round vintage shades reflecting the light back to me. He was in nothing but his swim shorts and flip flops, enjoying the sunshine.

I turned away from the window and went through my usual morning routine of shower, teeth, and hair before getting dressed and going downstairs. James and Carlos were in the living room playing video games and Mama Knight was in the kitchen. I greeted them all and headed out the apartment. I figured I could get something to eat from one of the food stands in the Palmwoods Park.

I pressed the call button for the elevator and waited. Finally, I heard the tell-tale _Ding! _of the elevator before the doors slid open. There were already two other people in there. A man and woman. Their eyes seemed to widen when the saw me, and I had to avoid laughing. It was no secret that I was out of the closet, and people seemed to be pretty open with their reactions. When I stepped in, both people took a very conspicuous step backwards. The lobby button was already glowing, so I just waited for the doors to shut. Soon enough, our cart was at the bottom floor. The aforementioned man and woman ran off before I had a chance to blink.

I sauntered through the lobby and out the doors, towards the pool. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, three teens with magnifying glasses came up to me. Teen NCSI.

"Where were you on the night of July 7th, 2012 between the hours of2 and 5 AM?" the brunette girl inquired.

"Sleeping, like any normal person."

"Do you have an alibi?" the other girl questioned.

"Sure, ask the other guys or Mama Knight." I stepped around them before making my way to my usual chair. Right next to that certain blond.

"Hey, Kenny." I greeted.

"Hi Logie. No kiss?" he asked, pouting. I chuckled and bent over him, pecking him on the lips. When I pulled away, Kendall was smiling. I went to sit down on my chair but Kendall grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. "Nuh-uh," he said, shaking his head. I laughed as he scooted forwards, making room for me to slide in behind him. I sat with my legs on either side of him and he leaned back against my chest.

"It's a wonderful morning, isn't it?" I asked with a lazy sigh of content. Kendall nodded and smiled.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air_," he sang happily. I chuckled.

"Precisely. "

**Writer's Block**

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Deep breath.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Exhale.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

"My love, I know you're trying to work, but can you please stop tapping your fingers? It's starting to bug me."

"Sorry, Loges. I just… can't figure out this story. I was on a roll yesterday, but now I'm stuck."

Logan walks over and stands beside Kendall, reading over his shoulder. After a moment of silence, he smiles.

"It sounds great so far, dearest. What are you having problems with?" Logan asks.

"I just don't know what should happen next. I wrote an outline for this and everything, but I'm still in a bit of a sticky wicket," Kendall says pensively.

"Aww. Well, why don't you take a break and let it sit for a while?"

"I guess… I mean… Yeah, I guess," Kendall sighs.

"Good, now come here," Logan demands, grabbing his boyfriend and dragging him out of their shared bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asks.

"To get some ice cream so you can get your mind off of your story!"

_2 hours later_

"Did you figure out what to write next, Kenny?"

"Yeah. They went and got ice cream." Logan snorted.

"Of course they did."

**It Never Existed**

Kendall looked at his phone once more, sniffling. He wasn't sure why he was torturing himself with this, but it really hurt. The picture of Logan with another girl. Every time he looked at it, the pain in his chest grew. The stabbing in his heart made him want to curl up in a ball and sleep, never to wake up again. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

Just then, the cause of his tears walked onto their shared tour bus. He was smiling, but when he saw Kendall his smile fell.

"What's wrong, Kenny?" he asked softly, sitting beside the blond on the couch. The boy quickly pocketed his phone before Logan could see it.

"I can't do this anymore," he choked out, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Logan's eyes widened in alarm and fear.

There's no way he meant…

"What are you talking about?" the pale boy asked, hoping against everything that his assumption wasn't right.

"Us, Logan. I mean us…" Kendall whispered.

"W-why?"

"Because, Logan! It hurts! It just _hurts _so badly to watch you flirt with other girls and then to hear you with them at night! I mean, I know we agreed to staying in the closet, but I _never _agreed to this," he cried, locking his fingers in his hair and pulling roughly at the strands. "It makes me feel like garbage and I _hate _it so fucking much!"

"But Kendall-"

"NO! Just shut the fuck up and let me talk, okay? I need to say this…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "This is nothing, Logan. What we have- had- doesn't exist. It never did. We weren't doing anything but putting a title on something that wasn't even there. Our relationship wasn't real. It never existed."

Logan was at a loss for words as he watched the love of his life crumble before him. He shook his head, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Kendall, we can try, though. I'll stop! I-"

"I've been trying! I've been trying to be okay with everything, but I can't! It doesn't matter anymore, Logan! What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it!" Kendall yelled, rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn't look at Logan. Not now, because he knew what he'd see. And he couldn't handle seeing the hurt and pain in those brown eyes. His eyes were facing downward and he let out a last sigh of defeat. "I'm going to see if James is willing to trade places with me," he murmured, standing and making his way towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Logan asked, his voice cracking. Kendall paused at the doorway. His shoulders sagged and Logan could finally see all the pressure he had put on the younger boy.

"I was never here anyways, was I?" Kendall finally said. And that was it. He left and Logan was left alone to ponder over everything, but only three words seemed to echo around the bus, torturing him in the silence.

It never existed.

**Silent Night**

The stars are shining and the moon is waning. Everything is peaceful in the Mitchell home, which consists of Kendall Knight-Mitchell, Logan Mitchell, and Lauren Kylie Mitchell. All lights are off and the only noise to be heard is the soft breathing of little Lauren as she sleeps soundly in her crib. Logan is standing over his 4 month old baby girl's crib when he hears a shuffling noise behind him. He turns just in time to see his husband of two years watching him with a smile. Kendall lifts a hand to scratch at the back of his neck- something Logan knows he only does when he's nervous or tired.

"Hi," the blond man whispers, silently making his way over to Logan.

"Hi," Logan replies quietly, his lips twitching up into a small smile. Kendall stands by his lover's side, gently resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. "You should be in bed," Logan whispers, kissing Kendall's temple sweetly.

"I could say the same to you, love."

"I just wanted to say good night to Lauren." Logan says, wrapping an arm around Kendall's waist and pulling him tightly against his side. Kendall smiles, peeking into the crib.

"Do you think she knows how much we love her?" he asks shyly, batting his eyelashes. Logan chuckles, nodding.

"Of course she does, sweetheart. You're such a great daddy and I know she's pretty thankful for it," he says, watching as the girl smacks her lips in her sleep, her fists uncurling and curling while she dreams of whatever it is babies dream of. Logan smiles, glancing over at his spouse. "She looks so much like you," he murmurs softly and Kendall grins.

"She has your eyes," the younger man points out.

"And your everything else." Kendall giggles but nods.

"I guess so." He has to stop himself from leaning forward and caressing the young girl's cheek. No need to bother such a beautiful creature in her peaceful slumber. He smiles when Logan starts humming a familiar song- one of his favorites from Christmastime. He doesn't bother pointing out the fact the Christmas is more than 2 months away. Instead, he continues leaning against his husband as the lyrics fill his mind.

_Sleep in heavenly peace…_

* * *

**Yeah, so this was me trying to make up for not updating Making The List yet. There's just been a lot of stuff (stress) going on and it's been taking up a lot of my time. I swear, my life could be a Lifetime movie. And I mean a good, dramatic one with awesome lighting and A-List actors.**

**Meh.**

**Anyways, I'd love it if you could review. I love hearing from you guys! **


End file.
